The performance of wireless antenna elements (e.g. printed antenna elements) is dependent on the precision of antenna geometry and on the characteristics of the dielectric materials supporting the antenna elements. Certain materials and fabrication processes have characteristics more suitable to use in supporting antenna elements. Such materials and processes, however, may be more costly to deploy than other materials and processes. Further, some such materials and processes may lead to mechanical defects, such as warping of antenna supports.